warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HighwayClan
''Welcome to HighwayClan, the Clan of dangerous streets; Welcome to HighwayClan, I am their leader, Charcoalstar. No cat usually dares to come here, but we do. The thunderpaths, or highways are our homes, and we are managing to thrive. ''About; HighwayClan is a proud, fierce Clan that has a large sense of pride and loyalty. They live on a twoleg highway, and feed mainly on prey killed by monsters. HighwayClan rarely show themselves to other Clans, and they never come to gatherings. ''Join; ''Contact Elorisa to join this Clan. '' ''Rules; There really are only a couple. #DO NOT steal the ideas of this Clan. Which means names and descriptions of cats too. It took me a while to come up with it, and I would be very mad if anyone did. You would feel the true wrath of Fox-sama. #If the leader dies, the former leader's roleplayer chooses the deputy, either one of their own cats, or another users. It can NOT be the same user's as the leaders. Same with the medicine cat and their apprentices. ''Alleigiances; Leader; Charcoalstar - Thick-furred, muscular, aggressive, hot-headed, fierce, long-legged, skilled, intelligent, stratigic, fluffy pure black tom with a long, fluffy, bushy tail, large, pointed ears, and huge, brilliant, glowing pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Apprentice: Blackpaw ''Deputy; Goldstripe - White she-cat with a gold stripe down spine and green eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Medicine Cat; Streetwind - Sleek, slender, long-legged, gentle, motherly, dainty, delicate, agile, limber, black she-cat with pale gray streaks throughout her fur, large, pointed ears, one badly torn, and intense, glowing, firey, pale amber eyes. Charcoalstar's sister. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Medicine Cat Apprentice; Nightpaw - Cocky, overconfident, long-limbed, agile, funny, likeable, witty, pure, ebony-colored, handsome, slender, feisty, glossy, sleek, nimble, agile, lithe, night-black tabby tom with faint white speckles on his paws, a long tail, short, yet fluffy fur, a twisted paw, a nicked ear, and intense, sparkling, radiant, handsome eyes, one scarred, blinded green, and one silver. Was once a warrior apprentice; became a medicine cat in memory of his sister, Rainpaw. Roleplayed by Luna. Warriors; Dragontears - Bright, observant, cheerful, witty, kind, gentle, pacifistic, slender, long-furred, fluffy, gray she-cat with shades of darker and lighter gray throughout her pelt, like tears rippling through her fur, scale-like patches of dark gray, a white chest, underbelly, and tips of fur on her ears, bright, shaded, pale green eyes, and a big, bushy, fluffy tail. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Suntuft - Lithe, slender, agile, long-legged, fluffy, cocky, brisk, witty, intelligent, observant, arrogant, oblivious, slightly dense, cheerful, kinds, sleek-furred, slim, pale ginger tabby tom with large, pointed ears, with large tufts of fur on the tips, a tufted, sleek, fluffy, slightly bushy tail, long, muscular legs, a slim, small frame, a small tuft of white-gold fur on his head, and bright, dark, shining golden-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Apprentice: Emberpaw Shiningflower - Quiet, gentle, caring, observant, motherly, shy, soft-spoken, light-hearted, skittish, nervous,, suprisingly witty, lithe, long-legged, fluffy, pure snow-colored white she-cat with sleek, soft, slightly wavy fur, a small yellow daisy tucked behind her ear, a pale blue eye, which is tinted slightly with brown as it neared the bottom of the iris, and a green eye, slightly tinted with yellow as it nears the bottom of the iris. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bluenight - Black tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Shadeleaf - Black she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Skystreak - Fluffy, calm, introverted, immensely shy, handsome, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, kind, nice, caring, intelligent, quiet, skinny, clever, strong-willed, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, pale gray spotted tabby and white tom with streaks and spots of pale blue-gray, small, longer-furred, cloud-like white paws, a torn ear, a small scar on the bridge of his muzzle, and luminous, shining, intelligent, pale, sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Rockpelt - Quite handosme, mischievous, solidly-built, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, broad-shouldered, cynical, devious, intelligent, mottled, moody, stormy, strong-willed, ambitious, loyal, slightly arrogant, aggressive, slightly mean, cold, stocky, slightly apathetic, calm, very dark gray, black, and very dark brown tom with large, heafty white paws, a tiny dab of ginger on his muzzle, thick, soft, long, fluffy fur, and calm, intelligent, gleaming, bright, slightly cold, handsome, glowing, dark amber-blue eyes that shimmer with both knowledge and mischief. Roleplayed by Luna. Mintrain - Long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, haughty, stuck-up, snobbish, mean, cold, apathetic, sadistic, cruel, prissy, conceited, vain, beautiful, dappled, lovely, arrogant, cute, strong-willed, ambitious, feisty, uncaring, dark tortoiseshell and pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with long, sharp claws, darker paws, and intense, cold, glowing, yet dark, dull, murky, minty-green eyes tinted faintly with fiery-amber that seem to glow sadisticly. Roleplayed by Luna. Flareheart - Bright, flame-colored, bubbly, happy, cheerful, spunky, optimistic, fluffy, short-haired, agile, feisty, fiery, bright-minded, beautiful, imaginative, spacey, to the point where she is a bit of an airhead, long-limbed, sweet, ginger she-cat with one white paw, short claws, large, pointed, obvious ears, and intense, radiant, shining, shimmering, glowing, sparkling eyes, one amber, and one blue-green. Roleplayed by Luna. ''Apprentices; Blackpaw - Skinny, long-legged, wiry, rangy, wolf-like, aggressive, hot-tempered, haughtily arrogany, fiery, dark brown tabby tom with two tufts of black fur on his back like small wings, a slightly flattened, persian-like muzzle, and intense, glinting, flame-colored, dark amber eyes and long, hooked, talon-like claws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Emberpaw - Shy, very small, gentle, imaginative, quiet, soft-spoken, lithe, short-legged, delicate, flame-colored, dark ginger tabby she-cat with longer-furred white chest fur, small, fluffy white paws, a white tipped, long, fluffy tail, a delicate, bony frame, and glittering, observant, shining, pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Queens; Redtail - Pretty, calm, motherly, gentle, shy, introverted, long-legged, slim, soft-furred, white she-cat with a very short, ginger and black tail, ginger and black patches on her face, back, and calm, sunset-colored, amber eyes. Expecting Charcoalstar's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Shimmerdragon - Strikingly beautiful, elegant, long-haired, slender, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, gentle, sweet, kind, slightly shy, introverted, cute, adorable, nice, caring, serene, skinny, clever, intelligent, bright-minded, imaginative, strong-willed, silvery-white tabby she-cat with pinkish-cream paws, a long, fluffy, silky tail with an ice-blue tinted, very pale gray tail tip, scattered bright silver patches, and beautiful, elegant, bright, shining, light, gentle, mint-colored green eyes with scattered icy-blue spots and streaks. Mother of Skystreak's kits. Roleplayed by Luna. ''Shimmerdragon's kits; Radiantkit - Strikingly beautiful, motherly, caring, slightly weak, undersized, fluffy, short-haired, cute, adorable, loving, sensitive, bony, sickly, immensely delicate, intensely shy, adorable, spacey, klutzy, kind, sweet, gentle, loving, nice, calm, very pale silvery-white spotted tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, a soft, sweeping plume of a tail, and luminous, radiant, shining, sparkling, pale blue eyes. Icekit - Slender, large, strong, beautiful, fluffy, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, elegant, powerful, long-legged, kind on occasion, muscular, intrepid, strong-willed, cute, adorable, snobbish, conceited, vain, arrogant, apathetic, mean, cold, fierce, battle-hungry, haughty, white tabby she-cat with silver chest, paws, and muzzle, a long, feathery tail, cold, glowing, knowing, fierce, frosty-blue eyes with a ring of silver around the pupil, and her eyes are rimmed in night-black fur. Marshkit - Intrepid, calm, thoughtful, sensitive, kind, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, messy-furred, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, intelligent, witty, nice, caring, gentle, introverted, immensely shy, mottled, pale gray tabby tom with darker and lighter patches, white forepaws, black hindpaws, and dark, murky, yet slightly bright, faintly luminous eyes, one water-blue, and the other steely-gray. Firekit - Skinny, slender, strong, muscular, handsome, sleek, dark, flame-colored, broad-shouldered, long-legged, short-haired, hot-headed, intrepid, bold, strong-willed, fiery, ambitous, loyal, brave, cocky, overconfident, sturdy, ginger tom with one darker paw, long sharp claws and teeth, very faint tabby stripes, a long tail, and large, dark, mischievous, gleaming, sparkling, emerald-green eyes rimmed in dark, earth-colored, dusty-brown fur. ''Elders; Blackface - Small, muscular, long-furred, aging, bitter, aggressive, reddish-brown tom with a black head and neck, a black, back left paw, a big, fluffy, fox-like tail, an aged-gray muzzle, and pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Former Members ﻿Rainpaw - Kind, sweet, fiercely loyal, bright-minded, beautiful, caring, motherly, intelligent, imaginative, immensly shy, introverted, serene, undersized, cute, strong-willed, slightly weak, klutzy, spacey, to the point where she is a bit of an airhead, yet dedicated to her work, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with small, longer-furred paws, a long, narrow muzzle, a long, fluffy, bushy, soft, sweeping plume of a tail that is bent in the middle, similar to a broken branch, and intense, luminous, gentle, intelligent, sparkling, serene, rain-blue eyes. Was hit by a monster; former medicine cat apprentice. Roleplayed by Luna. ''Roleplay Section'' ''Current Events; *More monsters appearing on the highway. ''Other; ''More monsters appearing on the Highway; Suntuft looked up as his mate, Dragontears, and his sister, Shiningflower appeared in the camp, a piece of squirrel clamped in Shiningflower's jaws. Suntuft quietly approached the shaded silver she-cat, and twined his tail with hers. "How was the highway?" he asked, eyes flashing worriedly. Dragontears sighed. "More monsters have been appearing. I don't know why, but there's been more." Shiningflower nodded. "It was hard to get this. I almost got hit." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "At least you didn't." Redtail commented, padding out of the nursery. "The clan's short of warriors anyway, and Blackpaw and Emberpaw won't be warriors for a few moons." "We'll have more warriors when you have your kits, Redtail." Shiningflower said teasingly. Redtail sat down with a soft smile of her face, gazing quietly at her softly swollen belly. "It won't be long now..." she murmured quietly. "Streetwind said so herself." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 19:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw softly padded back into camp, a small squirrel in her jaws. "Where is Blackface?" she asked quietly, setting the squirrel on the ground and glancing for the aging black and brown tom. "He's with Streetwind. He's caught whitecough, nothing serious." Suntuft commented. Emberpaw nodded, picked up her squirrel, and set it on the fresh-kill pile. "Alright." she said quietly. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightpaw walked out of camp and went over to where Rainpaw was buried. He couldn't help but think that her death was his fault. He had been the one to bring up the idea of going for a walk together. A monster appeared out of nowhere and hit her, killing her instantly. "Nightpaw," whispered a soothing voice. Nightpaw looked up and saw a starry, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with a broken tail. Her rain-blue eyes emanated a pale radiance. His eyes widened. "Rainpaw?!" he exclaimed, astonished. Rainpaw nodded. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me," she said. "Nothing could be done about it. I'm glad you took the spot of Streewind's apprentice in my place." "But Rainpaw --" Nightpaw said before Rainpaw's tail was over his mouth. "Listen. I'm doing fine in StarClan. Please don't blame yourself for any of this. It was the work of fate. Do you understand?" Nightpaw nodded, and Rainpaw faded away. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 02:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Streetwind narrowed her eyes softly, sniffed Blackface's pelt, and went back into her storage to see no catmint was there. Sighing softly, she stuck her head out of the den, glancing around for Nightpaw. "Nightpaw! Can you get some catmint for me? We're out." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 02:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Streetwind sighed, and padded back into her den, softly sniffing at Blackface's pelt. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightpaw returned to camp, some catmint in his jaws. "Here you go, Streetwind," he said, setting the catmint down inside the den. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 02:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Nightpaw." Streetwind said softly, and chewed up the herb carefully. Padding quickly over to Blackface, she woke him up, and made him eat the catmint. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 02:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charcoalstar burst into camp, gently carrying Blackpaw's body. Blackpaw's back right leg was twisted awkwardly, and the young tom wasn't moving. Streetwind gasped, amber eyes widening. "Is he...dead?" she asked quietly. Charcoalstar shook his head. "Not yet, at least. He was hit while out training with me. His leg is broken." the black tom replied, voice strained. "Can you do anything for him, Streetwind?" The silver-streaked she-cat nodded, and darted back to her den, returning a few moments later with cobwebs, rushes, and lilac stems. Carefully pushing the leg back into it's proper place, and wincing at the sound Blackpaw made when she did, Streetwind applied the lilac poltice, and held it in place with cobwebs. Grabbing the rushes, she wrapped them around the young tom's leg to hold it in the correct position. Gently lifting him up and carrying him to her den, she glanced for Nightpaw. "Nightpaw!" she called, amber eyes anxious. "Can you get some thyme? Blackpaw broke his leg!" Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightpaw nodded, grabbing some thyme and padding briskly over to Streetwind and Blackpaw. '.::.' Marshkit poked his head out of the nursery and glanced around the camp. Xaldin; The Whirlwind Lancer '' 00:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here you go, Streetwind," mewed the night-colored tom as he dropped the thyme at his mentor's paws. .::. Icekit was gently prodding Firekit with one of her paws, trying to wake him up so they could play. Firekit just groaned in his sleep, not wanting to wake up. Anelixi; The Call of the Wild 23:28, September 25, 2012 (UTC) SaveSave Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Elorisa